batmanarkhamfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Coringa
} - Máscara Negra= } - Capuz= } }} |Nome verdadeiro = Desconhecido |ocupação = Criminoso profissional |basedeops = Gotham City |afiliações = Gangue do Coringa Arlequina Sr. Martelo Bane Crocodilo |cabelo = Verdes |olhos = Verdes |altura = 1,85 m |peso = 72 kg |aparece = Batman: Arkham Origins Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate [[Multijogador|Multijogador de Arkham Origins]] Batgirl/Harley Quinn Batman: Ataque ao Arkham The Road to Arkham Batman: Arkham Asylum [[Batman: Arkham City (HQ)|HQ de Arkham City]] Arkham City Exclusive Digital Batman: Arkham Enlouquecida Batman: Arkham City [[Batman: Arkham Knight (HQ)|HQ de Arkham Knight]] (corpo) Arkham Knight Gênese (flashback) Batman: Arkham Knight (corpo/alucinação) [[Batman: Arkham Knight - A Novelização Oficial do Game do Ano|Romance de Arkham Knight]] (corpo/alucinação) Batman: Arkham VR (alucinação) Batman: Return To Arkham |ator = Mark Hamill (Arkham Asylum, Arkham City e Arkham Knight em inglês) Troy Baker (Arkham Origins, Blackgate e Ataque ao Arkham em inglês) Márcio Simões (Arkham Origins, Ataque ao Arkham e Arkham Knight em português) |primeiraaparição = Batman nº 1 (novembro de 1940) }} Um supervilão insanamente homicida. A pele branca, cabelos verdes e lábios vermelhos do Coringa escondem sua natureza caótica sob uma aparência cartunesca. O autoproclamado Príncipe Palhaço do Crime não tem nenhum poder além da capacidade incrível para gerar violência e caos mortais. Ele frequentemente inventa esquemas elaborados para capturar seu arqui-inimigo, o Batman. Relatório de incidentes Antes de Arkham Origins A origem do Coringa não é conhecida/confirmada exatamente, já que ele contou diversas histórias de sua origem. Entretanto, aquela mais aceita e que os fatos apontam que é a verdadeira, que ele contou para o Professor Hugo Strange e para sua futura parceira no crime Harleen Frances Quinzel, mesmo que seja possível que seja outra invenção ou mentira dele. Segundo ele mesmo, um velho amigo dele lhe disse um dia: "Se você vai ter uma história das suas origens, que tal ele ser de múltipla escolha?" A história mais aceita que ele contou a Strange e a futura Arlequina é que ele já foi um comediante fracassado, com dívidas a quase todas as máfias e famílias da cidade, entre elas principalmente a Família Falcone. Ele disse que sua esposa estava gravida, mas com uma doença grave cuja cura eles não tinham dinheiro para comprar, e que ele trabalhava dia e noite na fábrica Química Ace para sustentar a família. Sua esposa e filho-não-nascido morreram justo quando ele havia feito um acordo com alguns dos capangas dos Falcone de ajudar a assaltar a fábrica que ele trabalhava, e receber uma quantia de dinheiro necessária para salvar sua família da doença. Ele entrou na fábrica junto com alguns dos capangas do Falcone disfarçado como o "Capuz Vermelho", uma figura com terno escuro, capa vermelha e um capuz vermelho que era usada por criminosos em diversos crimes, assim o Capuz se destacaria mas nunca seria a mesma pessoa. Em meio ao assalto, ele foi confrontado em uma ponte na fábrica pelo recém-chegado vigilante de Gotham, o Batman, que tentava impedir o assalto. Desesperado, ele tentou disparar contra o intruso, mas o Batman tentou tomar a arma dele e ele acabou acertando um cano, que então estourou e encharcou sua cara de gases químicos. Desorientado, ele então não viu aonde estava indo e acabou caindo do parapeito da ponte que ele estava. Mesmo com os esforços do Batman para pegá-lo, ele caiu embaixo da ponte em um grande tonel de ácido e outros perigosos resíduos químicos, desfigurando seu corpo completamente e quebrando sua psique. Embora este fato realmente tenha acontecido, é desconhecido se o criminoso vestido do Capuz Vermelho era realmente o Coringa, pois segundo o Coringa ele honestamente não lembra direito do que aconteceu, mas durante os incidentes da véspera de Natal, ele tem memórias quebradas do acontecimento. Outras origens do Coringa, contadas pela Dra. Penelope Young, declaram que o Coringa havia nascido em uma pequena vila pesqueira nos arredores de Gotham, como o filho de um policial morto pela máfia com sonhos impossíveis de se juntar ao circo. Os detalhes da queda do Coringa no tonel de ácido variam de relatar que o Batman o arremessou nele ou que o criminoso se jogou nele para escapar do Morcego, isso é de acordo com o ânimo e disposição do Coringa, quando ele conta essas histórias. Quando já havia se transformado nessa figura que é hoje, o Coringa havia decidido crescer nos submundo de Gotham, e ao saber que o vigilante Batman já estava se tornando lenda para os criminosos da cidade, ele decidiu atacá-lo primeiro. Ele elaborou um complexo plano, envolvendo roubar dinheiro de Roman Sionis e tomar controle de sua facção. Para isso, dias antes da véspera de Natal, ele começou a ameaçar a sua namorada, Tiffany Ambrose. Quando ela voltava para casa contando para Roman por mensagens de texto sobre o ocorrido, Tiffany foi surpreendida pelo Palhaço do Crime que já havia entrado no seu apartamento. O Coringa esperava Roman chegar, sendo surpreendido por um dublê (que ele matou) e tendo confrontado o Máscara Negra em um combate mortal. Mas o Coringa conseguiu sair vitorioso e o arrastou para mantê-lo prisioneiro, assim poderia eventualmente na véspera de Natal, abrir o cofre do Gotham Merchant's Bank com as digitais de Sionis. Durante a véspera de Natal, o Coringa assumiu o manto de Máscara Negra (que pertencia a Sionis) e tomou controle de todas as suas propriedades e operações. Primeiro, ele contratou Crocodilo como seu guarda-pessoal, além de espalhar para outros 7 assassinos uma recompensa de 50 milhões pela cabeça do Batman. Seu primeiro objetivo naquela noite seria fazer uma "limpa" no pessoal de Sionis, começando pelo Comissário Gillian B. Loeb. Para isso, o Coringa iniciou uma invasão na Prisão de Blackgate. Incidente de Arkham Origins Durante a confusão em Blackgate, o Coringa (disfarçado de Máscara Negra) conseguiu capturar o Comissário e prendê-lo na câmara de gás, soltando o Homem-Calendário, um criminoso que estava marcado para execução neste dia. Logo, ele foi até o terraço onde saiu de helicóptero. Crocodilo, no entanto, foi surpreendido pelo Batman e derrotado. O Homem-Morcego investigou sobre Máscara Negra durante a noite toda até descobrir que ele era na verdade, o Coringa. Ao ir atrás dele no Gotham Merchant's Bank, o Palhaço decidiu se revelar para todos, assumindo de vez a operação e negócios de Sionis, e deixando Batman para seus homens matarem. Sabendo que não adiantaria, ele decidiu se reunir com os assassinos restantes que ele havia contratado no Royal Hotel. Lá, eles discutiram sobre como Batman enfrentou alguns dos assassinos e sobreviveu, como Crocodilo e Exterminador, e mandou um ultimato para o restante deles, matando um dos assassinos, Choque, como exemplo do quão descontente ele estava pelos recentes fracassos do grupo. Bane no entanto, quis ficar no Royal Hotel com o Palhaço, sabendo que Batman iria até ele. Os dois esperaram o Morcego chegar, e através das câmeras do hotel, o Coringa pode ver cada passo do Morcego. Bane conseguiu encurralá-lo no elevador, o entregando para o Coringa por um minuto para que pudessem conversas à sós. Com o Morcego sozinho com ele, o Coringa mostrou que havia plantado bombas em diversos prédios por Gotham, explodindo um para dar a ele uma demonstração. Furioso, Batman começou a atacá-lo, mas foi impedido por Bane. Eles lutaram no hotel até a luta ser levada ao terraço do prédio, onde a polícia a interrompeu. Bane conseguiu fugir de helicóptero enquanto estava sob fogo do Coringa, em troca, o mercenário atirou com uma RPG atrás do Palhaço, com a explosão fazendo ser lançado para cair do Royal Hotel. O Batman pulou para salvá-lo da queda, o que deixou o Coringa confuso, já que ele estava tentando matá-lo. A SWAT logo apareceu e prendeu o Coringa, o enviando a Blackgate. Durante seu tempo em Blackgate, o Coringa consultou com a Dra. Harleen Quinzel. Ele então contou sua história, tratando Batman como alguém que ele conheceu a pouco tempo, mas já havia sentido a necessidade dele. Harleen no entanto, achou que ele se referia a ela de forma romântica, e acabou de certa forma sendo convencida pelo Palhaço a soltá-lo. Após criar um motim em Blackgate novamente, Bane foi chamado para outro plano contra o Morcego. Ele o contou sob como Batman não o deixou morrer, e decidiu tentar fazê-lo quebrar essa regra. O Coringa sentaria em uma cadeira elétrica que seria ligada pelos batimentos cardíacos de Bane. Quanto mais altos estiverem, mais carregada estará a cadeira até eletrocutá-lo. Quando Batman chegou, o Coringa explicou a ele como funcionaria a sua luta contra o Bane: ele deveria matá-lo, deixar Bane matá-lo, ou levar o Corinha indiretamente a morte. Enquanto a luta ocorria, o Capitão James Gordon tentou interrompê-la, mas o Coringa conseguiu desarmá-lo e prendê-lo junto a ele na cadeira elétrica. Sem escolha, Batman mata Bane com suas Luvas de Choque. Achando que havia ganhado ao fazer Batman quebrar sua regra de ouro, ele vai até a capela afirmando que havia "muitos arranha-céus para explodir". O que o Coringa não sabia era que Batman conseguiu reviver Bane com as mesmas luvas de choque. Ao ir atrás do Palhaço e lhe explicar a situação, o Coringa tentou convencê-lo de que ambos são semelhantes, e existem "por culpa deles". Batman no entanto, o derrotou e o deixou para Gordon apreender. Mais tarde o Palhaço soube de como Bane sobreviveu e riu da situação, acreditando que a partir dali as coisas seriam "muito divertidas". Incidente de Arkham Origins Blackgate Três meses depois de sua grande estréia, o Coringa voltou a causar caos. Um motim permitiu que ele, Máscara Negra e Pinguim tomassem uma seção de Blackgate cada. Usando uma série de túneis, o Coringa capturou o Diretor Joseph. Ele assumiu o controle do prédio da administração e o transformou em uma fortaleza temática de casa de diversão. Ele contratou o Pistoleiro novamente, enquanto o atirador estava secretamente triplicando seus ganhos ao aceitar o mesmo contrato dos outros dois chefes do crime: Pinguim e Máscara Negra. Quando o Batman chegou a Ala da Admistração, em uma tentativa de localizar um túnel subterrâneo, ele encontrou o Coringa o esperando. O Palhaço admitiu que ele não tinha terminado suas alterações no prédio, e então afastou a bravata do vigilante ao revelar o Diretor Joseph na sala de conferência, amarrado com explosivos. O Coringa logo fugiu deixando o Cavaleiro das Trevas para salvar o Diretor e os reféns que ele tinha preso. Ele forçou Batman a passar por "joguinhos" enquanto o mesmo tentava caçá-lo. Eventualmente, Batman encontrou um jeito de entrar na sala de controle da ala e, após uma longa luta, derrotou o Coringa. O Palhaço ficou preso até a prisão ser controlada de novo. Com todos esses incidente sem Blackgate, a segurança da prisão ficava cada vez mais questionada. Quincy Sharp havia tomado a iniciativa desde a véspera de Natal de reabrir o antigo Asilo Arkham, onde pessoas como o Coringa ficariam presas em segurança enquanto recebia tratamento adequado. Entre Blackgate e Batgirl/Harley Quinn Com a reabertura do Arkham, o Coringa foi um dos primeiros internos de Blackgate a serem transferidos para lá. Apesar dos melhores esforços da instalação, ele continuaria a escapar continuamente, cometendo crimes e causando o caos até que Batman o parasse no que parecia ser uma piada distorcida às custas de Gotham. Ele desafiou qualquer tipo de terapia ou diagnóstico, deixando os médicos incapazes de decifrar que tipo de insanidade ele estava sofrendo. Para adicionar insulto à injúria, o Príncipe Palhaço do Crime chegou a ver o Asilo como uma espécie de lar. Ele também estava ciente de ser observado obsessivamente por um dos médicos. Em algum momento, enquanto encarcerado no Asilo Arkham, o Coringa foi visitado em sua cela na calada da noite pelo Diretor do Asilo Arkham Quincy Sharp, carregando uma faca. Antes que as coisas pudessem se agravar, Sharp ficou repentinamente paralisado. Sem perder a oportunidade, o Coringa pegou a faca do Diretor e se divertiu um pouco às custas de Sharp, lentamente cortando sua testa. Ele não deixou nenhuma cicatriz visível e nunca contou a ninguém, provavelmente porque a piada de um lunático que dirigia o Asilo era muito boa para estragar. No entanto, o único registro disso é encontrado no diário de Sharp Espirito do Arkham e é possível que ele tenha alucinado o incidente. Incidente de Batgirl/Harley Quinn O Coringa tinha total consciência sobre o controle que ele tinha sob a Dra. Harleen Quinzel. Ele tinha a seduzido completamente, ao ponto dela insistir aos membros do mais alto conselho do Arkham que o Coringa estava curado, e merecia estar de volta a sociedade. Isto, no entanto, apenas fez com que ela fosse designada para outra ala do Arkham, deixando-a longe de seu "pudinzinho" (apelido que ela havia dado ao Coringa). Em seu suposto último encontro, o Coringa a convenceu de se vestir como "boba-da-corte" e cometer crimes em seu lugar, sob o nome de "Arlequina" - que o próprio Coringa concedeu. Arlequina tentou atacar um circo, mas foi surpreendida pela Batgirl, que impediu seu caos. Por pouco, Harleen conseguiu escapar e foi até o Arkham discutir com o Coringa sobre o ocorrido. Enquanto o Palhaço ria dela, a mesma ficou com raiva e prometeu nunca mais vê-lo. Antes de ir, o Coringa lhe deu uma flor feita em uma carta de baralho, apenas para fazê-la soltá-lo e entrar de vez no mundo do crime como sua parceira. Entre Batgirl/Harley Quinn e Uma Questão de Família Ao voltar para as ruas, o Pinguim decidiu impressionar a elite do submundo com uma abertura de gala para sua nova boate, o Clube Iceberg. Ele incluiu o notório Coringa na lista de convidados. Quando o Coringa chegou, com Arlquina em seu braço e uma delicada flor na lapela, o Pinguim ficou emocionado. Ele estava hospedando a sinistra festa do século - até que uma garçonete desajeitada derramou uma bebida no Coringa. O risonho Palhaço apontou sua flor e um spray de ácido derreteu o rosto da menina. Enquanto os fregueses alarmados fugiam da cena, uma raiva fria e escura no Coringa se enrolou dentro do Pinguim. O Palhaço retornou ao Clube Iceberg algumas semanas depois, mas foi insultado ao descobrir que seu nome não estava na lista de convidados. Disposto a ignorar esse erro óbvio, o Coringa matou o porteiro, chutou os pés em uma mesa e pediu um copo de leite morno. Ele ficou satisfeito quando ao lado do leite foi uma convocação para a seção VIP do clube. Levado para um quarto dos fundos - passando por um tanque onde Tiny, o tubarão, circulava - o Coringa alegremente cumprimentou o Pinguim, que prontamente o empurrou para fora da porta para a rua. Ele gritou que o clube tinha uma nova política de "proibido palhaços" antes de fechar a porta. Mais tarde, o Coringa ouviu contos dos gêmeos siameses Abramovici, amplamente conhecidos como Sr. Martelo e Foice, e sua reputação de brutalidade, querendo-os para sua gangue. Enviando Arlequina em uma missão desesperada para tê-los, ela passou a mensagem para o dono do circo que seu pudinzinho 'pagaria muito para ter os gêmeos'. Claro, o proprietário se recusou a vendê-los. Ele logo desapareceu apenas para ser encontrado três meses depois com um novo sorriso esculpido em seu rosto. Mais tarde, antes do incidente de Arkham City, os irmãos seriam cirurgicamente separados, e tiveram um desentendimento, terminando com com Foice desertando para o Pinguim enquanto o Sr. Martelo se manteve leal ao Coringa. Em algum momento antes dos eventos no Asilo Arkham, o Coringa criou um esquema baseado no dia 4 de julho. Enquanto preso em uma rotina existencial, ele encontrou um criminoso que alegava ser capaz de controlar o clima. Joker soube das técnicas desse criminoso e, meses depois, colocou seu esquema em movimento, causando uma queda de energia. Isso encorajou Gothamitas a sairem. Batman investigou a falta de energia, pegou o Coringa e quebrou o nariz. Mesmo quando o Coringa foi levado de volta ao Arkham, seu plano foi desvendado. A assinatura da sua toxina tinha sido liberada em forma de pó por fogos de artifício. Os cidadãos que entraram em contato com ela morreram. Ele foi sedado pelo Batman antes de chegarem ao Arkham. Antes que Batman pudesse avisá-los, os funcionários tocaram no Coringa e a toxina em sua pele e roupas os mataram. Ele foi levado para uma cela especial sem roupas e longe dos outros internos, o que era frequentemente usado por Amadeus Arkham. Durante seu tempo lá, após uma sugestão sarcástica de Batman, o Coringa começou a escrever um livro que continha os nomes de todas as pessoas que ele já havia matado. O Coringa acreditava ser o protagonista na vida de Batman e estava constantemente tentando fazer suas atrocidades serem maiores que as anteriores. Ele chegou perto de destruir Gotham várias vezes, e quase sempre foi impedido e, certamente, sempre derrubado pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas. Enquanto o Coringa via a importância de um bom elenco de apoio, ele nunca desenvolveu laços fortes com o resto dos supercriminosos de Arkham, e preferiu manter os holofotes só para ele. Ele nem aprovou a amizade de Arlequina com a Hera Venenosa. Ele odiava o fato de Batman ter parceiros como Robin ou a Batgirl, e queria atingi-los para derrotar Batman emocionalmente, ou pelo simples fato de achar estar fazendo algum tipo de favor ao Cavaleiro das Trevas, acreditando que matando um de seus aliados ele se livraria dos outros e sua vida se concentraria no combate contra o Coringa e mais ninguém. Ou também, ele tenha decidido atacar a Bat-Família por puro sadismo, sendo impossível de descrever suas razões. O Coringa não fazia ideia - ou não ligava - de que o Robin original havia se tornado Asa Noturna, mas sabia que o Menino Prodígio atualmente tinha um temperamento mais instável e o Palhaço do Crime usaria isso para atraí-lo a uma armadilha. Ele decidiu atacá-lo de qualquer maneira, causando uma onda de crimes macabros. Em um desses crimes particulares, ele sequestrou várias crianças, devolvendo-as aos pais, mas como horrivelmente paródias delas mesmas; ele os desmembrou e semeou suas partes do corpo ao acaso. Quando os pais perturbados choravam e lutavam para identificar seus filhos, o palhaço continuava a insultá-los com uma gravação de si mesmo cantando canções de ninar. Enfurecido, o relacionamento tenso de Robin com seu mentor finalmente se despedaçou. Ele sempre se esforçou para entender os princípios de Batman, incapaz de aceitar que até mesmo loucos como seus super vilões merecessem o mínimo de misericórdia no lugar da execução, e as ações do Coringa naquela noite o convenceram de que não haveria piedade para uma criatura como a Palhaço. Robin foi desonesto, desligando seus sistemas de comunicação e rastreamento para conduzir sua própria investigação sem a restrição ou interferência do Batman. Ele estava determinado a caçar o Coringa e matá-lo. Sua busca levou-o a uma seção do Asilo Arkham abandonada após um incêndio. Infiltrando na ala através de uma calha de lavanderia ainda útil, ele se envolveu em uma rede, percebendo tarde demais que a coisa toda tinha sido uma armadilha. Enquanto Robin lutava para libertar-se, o Coringa aproximou-se casualmente com um pé de cabra e começou a bater nele até desmaia-lo, mas não matá-lo. Por meses, o Coringa manteve Robin refém na ala abandonada, abusando e torturando-o quase sem parar. Embora o Robin inicialmente tenha ficado indeciso, confiante de que Batman iria resgatá-lo, a tortura do Coringa começou a desgastá-lo física e mentalmente ao ponto do Palhaço ser capaz de descobrir seu nome a partir de seus constantes pedidos de resgate - Jason Todd. Um dos maiores golpes em sua psique veio quando o Coringa usou um ferro de marcar quente para cicatrizar o menino para sempre com uma marca 'J' ("Joker", Coringa em inglês). O tempo passou e ainda Batman não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Na realidade, o Cavaleiro das Trevas procurava freneticamente a cidade por seu parceiro renegado a cada noite, mas o Coringa começou a se aproveitar do desespero de Jason, constantemente implicando que seu mentor simplesmente o abandonara. Ele até mostrou fotos a Jason de Batman com um novo Robin, embora se Tim Drake havia entrado no papel não estivesse claro. Não foi remotamente além da habilidade do Coringa de forjar a imagem simplesmente com o propósito de atormentar Jason. Depois disso, o Coringa mudou de tática, sugerindo que talvez Jason devesse se tornar seu parceiro. Apesar de sua nova persona paterna, a tortura nunca parou. As sugestões e constante tortura finalmente quebraram Jason, deixando-o em um estado de zumbido onde ele acreditava que ele era leal ao Coringa. Aproximando-se do fim de sua rotina, o Coringa adquiriu uma câmera para mostrar a Batman sua obra. Jason estava tão sob o controle do Coringa que ele estava totalmente preparado para dar a identidade secreta do Batman... em que ponto o Coringa atirou nele, revelando a coisa toda, capturando, torturando e remodelando o Menino Prodígio, tinha sido simplesmente um longo e cruel ataque ao Batman. A fita resultante assombraria Batman durante anos e intensificaria a rivalidade entre ele e o Coringa. O Coringa ressurgiu algum tempo depois e logo foi encarcerado no Arkham novamente. Em uma entrevista supervisionada pelo Diretor Sharp, ele foi apresentado à promissora Dra. Penelope Young, que ouviu suas várias histórias de origem. O Coringa fingiu formar um relacionamento com ela, mas tornou-se genuinamente interessado na pesquisa "Projeto Titan" de Young, um processo médico baseado na teoria de Young de que melhorar a condição física de um paciente também melhoraria sua recuperação mental. Em algum momento, o Coringa (usando seu codinome como Jack White) foi apresentado por Arlequina (sob sua verdadeira identidade como Dra. Harleen Quinzel) a um de seus velhos amigos, o rico Edward Burke. Logo, ele influenciou Burke a construir um parque de diversões para sua filha, Katie. O Coringa também lhe deu várias idéias sobre como construí-lo e o que colocar nele. Eventualmente, Burke se tornou o dono do Seagate Amusement Park. No entanto, Katie foi diagnosticada com uma doença incurável, o que deixou Burke devastado. Meses depois, a Dra. Young ficou surpreendida ao descobrir que um benfeitor anônimo, 'Sr. White ', fez uma doação generosa para sua pesquisa. Katie Burke foi usada como o primeiro teste para o Projeto Titan, embora o projeto tenha sido um fracasso, quando a condição de Katie piorou, e ela sofreu uma morte dolorosa. Sentindo-se perturbado com a perda de Katie, Edward Burke decidiu assinar o parque de diversões com Jack White, e cometeu suicídio usando pílulas que foram dadas a ele por White (sem saber que continha a Toxina do Riso de Coringa). Logo depois, Bane foi capturado e levado discretamente ao Asilo Arkham para que Young pudesse estudar ele e os efeitos de seu Veneno no corpo humano para projetar uma variante mais poderosa da fórmula. Ao discutir o Projeto Titan em público, o envolvimento de Bane foi mantido em segredo, e ele foi referido apenas como "Paciente X". Oficialmente, Bane foi listado como um fugitivo da Prisão Blackgate. Infelizmente, os resultados iniciais do Titan de Young eram simplesmente uma forma mais poderosa de Veneno, que temporariamente aumentava a massa muscular do sujeito, mas na verdade prejudicava seus processos mentais ao ponto de selvageria. Young permaneceu otimista sobre seu trabalho até a próxima sessão com o Coringa. O Coringa imediatamente dispensou qualquer desculpa e exigiu saber o status do Projeto Titan, mostrando a Young que ele sabia sobre o mesmo. A Dra. ficou horrorizada ao perceber que o Palhaço havia sido seu benfeitor o tempo todo e estava mais do que satisfeito com a Fórmula Titan do jeito que estava. O Coringa tinha visto o potencial do trabalho de Young instantaneamente e passara meses certificando-se de que ela poderia fornecer-lhe os meios para criar um exército de monstros. Young recusou, mas não divulgou a revelação para não ter problemas judiciais próprios. A Dra. tentou de tudo, desde devolver as doações até colocar um bloqueio em sua conta. O Coringa simplesmente respondeu com vários e-mails ameaçadores, depois com uma fuga do Asilo, afirmando que se a Young não o desse seu exército, ele mesmo o faria. Incidente de Uma Questão de Família Algum tempo depois, Coringa e Arlequina sequestraram o Comissário Gordon. Batgirl e Robin foram resgatá-lo depois que o Coringa ameaçou matar Gordon se Batman chegasse. Ele também fez reféns e plantou bombas em torno da plataforma de petróleo que Batgirl e Robin tiveram que encontrar e desarmar, respectivamente. Eventualmente, a dupla confrontou Coringa e Arlequina perto do topo da plataforma de petróleo. Depois de uma batalha, ambos foram derrotados, mas o Palhaço do Crime apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Arlequina ameaçando matá-la. Ele então pulou da plataforma de petróleo e abriu um pára-quedas enquanto descia. Robin afirmou que eles iriam rastreá-lo mais tarde, enquanto Arlequina estava sendo presa pelo D.P.G.C.. Algum tempo depois, o Coringa tentou atacar Gordon novamente, indo atrás de Barbara Gordon (sem saber que ela era a Batgirl em segredo). Ele chegou na casa de Gordon e atirou em Barbara partindo sua espinha, o que a fez ficar paralisada da cintura para baixo e, sem saber, terminou sua carreira como Batgirl. Futuramente, Barbara não se deixou abalar pela tragédia assumiu o manto de Oráculo, uma hacker que serve fonte inestimável de informações para o trabalho de detetive de Batman. Entre o Incidente de Uma Questão de Família e Ataque ao Arkham Antes de ser preso novamente, o Coringa deixou nas ruas um rumor sobre uma bomba que poderia destruir Gotham. Batman começou a investigar esse rumor indo atrás de criminosos como Victor Zsasz e Charada. Em algum momento, enquanto encarcerado no Asilo Arkham, o Coringa foi visitado em sua cela na calada da noite pelo Diretor do Arkham, Quincy Sharp, que segurava uma faca. Antes que as coisas pudessem aumentar ainda mais, Sharp pareceu congelar com um terror repentino. Sem perder a oportunidade, o Coringa roubou a faca do Diretor, e se divertiu um pouco às suas custas, lentamente cortando sua testa. Ele não deixou nenhuma cicatriz visível e nunca contou a ninguém, provavelmente porque a piada de um lunático que dirigia o Asilo era muito boa para estragar. No entanto, o único registro disso pode ser encontrado no Diário Espirito de Arkham do Diretor Sharp, sendo até possível que ele tenha alucinado o incidente, apesar do Coringa ter descoberto futuramente sobre experiências que Hugo Strange fazia em Sharp. Incidente de Ataque ao Arkham Durante uma invasão da Força-Tarefa X ao Asilo Arkham, o Coringa reencontrou Arlequina, que fingiu estar com raiva de seu namorado, roubando a arma do guarda (que em segredo era o Pistoleiro) e atirando dentro da cela do Coringa. A bala abriu uma brecha para as fiações da cela, onde o Coringa conseguiu usar para desativá-la e abrir sua passagem para fora de lá. Ao pegar seu equipamento novamente, ele e Arlequina se reuniram para pegar a bomba (escondida no gigante martelo de sua parceira). Durante a fuga em massa do Asilo que eles causaram para fugirem, o Palhaço entrou em um helicóptero com Arlequina onde teve que brigar com o Pistoleiro. Durante a luta, Batman interferiu com seu Batwing e o helicóptero bateu de frente a um arranha-céu. Durante a luta, o Pistoleiro deixou o Coringa dentro dos restos do helicóptero e o mesmo caiu nas ruas de Gotham, terminando com uma explosão e a possível morte do Coringa. De alguma maneira, o Palhaço sobreviveu e se manteve escondido por um tempo antes de seu próximo plano. Entre Ataque ao Arkham e The Road to Arkham O Coringa passou mais de um ano planejando como voltar a Arkham e obter o Titan para criar seu exército de Banes. No final, ele decidiu fazer uso dos projetos que ele tirou da Prisão Blackgate sete anos atrás, para começar um incêndio e queimar o local a ponto de não ser adequado para manter seus prisioneiros (incluindo membros da Gangue do Coringa). Os prisioneiros de Blackgate foram transferidos ao Asilo Arkham, onde ficariam até a prisão voltar ao funcionamento. Fazendo contato com a Arlequina, o Coringa preparou as coisas para seu retorno; ele também enviou e-mails ameaçadores para a Dra. Young, na esperança de sacudi-la o suficiente para que ela deixasse escapar onde o Titan foi produzido. Tudo o que o Coringa precisava fazer agora era cometer um crime grande o suficiente para chamar a atenção do Batman. Incidente de The Road to Arkham O Coringa enviou dicas anônimas para o DPGC mostrando onde Batman poderia localizar o Espantalho e Victor Zsasz, e por fim ele mesmo, deixando o Asilo o mais cheio possível para seu futuro motim. Para se deixar ser capturado, o Coringa fez o Prefeito de refém, mas logo se rendeu quando Batman apareceu, o que o fez pensar que foi "fácil demais" capturá-lo. Batman discutiu esses detalhes dentro do Batmóvel com Oráculo enquanto levava o Coringa de volta ao Arkham. Incidente de Arkham Asylum Dentro do Asilo, enquanto era transferido para sua cela, o Coringa conseguiu se libertar e, com ajuda de Arlequina que já estava no sistema de segurança das portas elétricas, tomou controle do Asilo rapidamente, soltando seus prisioneiros e começando um caos. Durante a noite, os Guardas do Asilo Arkham tentariam resistir, mas a Gangue do Coringa continuou ganhando espaço na prisão até serem detidos no final da noite. O Coringa continuou a "conversar" com Batman por monitores entre os corredores do Arkham. O mesmo enfim o fez ir até uma sala de celas especiais, onde o Coringa mostrou ao Morcego um dos seus protótipos de Titan, - um soldado enorme e deformado da Gangue do Coringa totalmente descontrolado - porém o protótipo foi um fracasso, sendo derrotado por Batman facilmente. O Coringa pediu para Batman nocauteá-lo e "acadar de vez com isso tudo", mas sabia que o mesmo não o faria sem saber da história toda desse motim. Eventualmente, Arlequina capturou Gordon e o manteve refém na cela de Bane até Batman resgatá-lo. Chegando lá, o Cavaleiro das Trevas derrotou a vilã e soltou Gordon, encontrando Bane fraco e pendurado por cabos, sem nenhuma massa muscular exagerada como costumava ter. Enquanto ele falava sobre a "bruja", o Coringa lhe deu uma dosagem de Titan, que fez Bane enlouquecer e ir atrás de Batman. O Morcego saiu vitorioso e enviou Gordon para fora da ilha por um barco (mais tarde ele seria capturado novamente, provavelmente pelo guarda do barco que estava no bolso do Coringa). O Coringa durante este tempo enviou guardas atrás de Young e sua pesquisa; caso a boa doutora destruísse as anotações, o Coringa planejava encontrá-la para tirar a fórmula de Young através da tortura. Seus capangas despedaçaram a mansão procurando pelas anotações, mantendo os membros da equipe como reféns. Como Cash não estava dando nenhuma informação, o Coringa o deixou à mercê de seus capangas. Batman seguiu as impressões digitais da Dra. Young para a biblioteca, onde ele encontrou e destruiu as anotações. O Coringa fingiu ter sido derrotado, mas disse a Batman que ele tinha capturado a doutora, e planejava usar Victor Zsasz, que ele encontrou no Jardim Botânico, para torturar ela e ter a fórmula e onde ela estava sendo produzida. Graças ao Espantalho, Batman foi ocupado pela sua Toxina do Medo enquanto Zsasz tirava as informações de Young. O Coringa disse a Zsasz para matar a doutora, pois ela era inútil para ele, já que ele já havia conseguido o Veneno e o Titan. Batman no entanto conseguiu deter o serial killer e resgatou o Young, embora uma explosão provocada pelo Coringa no cofre do diretor a matasse de qualquer jeito. Arlequina entrou e mandou seus capangas prepararem o Batman para a "festa". O Morcego facilmente derrotou todos eles, seguiu Arlequina e resgatou Sharp rastreando seu DNA. Ela liberou durante este meio-tempo Hera Venenosa de sua cela, apesar de ela não estar na "lista de convidados para a festa". O Coringa assistiu pelas câmeras de segurança, entrando em contato com Batman novamente. Rindo ao ver Arlequina e Hera juntas no meio do tumulto. Enquanto conversava com o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ele abriu todas as celas possíveis na Penitenciária, libertando os presos violentos e insanos, e eventualmente eles se espalharam pela ilha, atacando e matando qualquer coisa viva que pudessem encontrar. Eventualmente os traços de digitais de Arlequina levaram Batman até os Jardins Botânicos, onde ele encontrou o Coringa. Lá, uma amostra mais precisa do Titan foi feita, mas Batman ainda sim conseguiu derrotar os usuários da droga. Com o Titan pronto e testado, o Coringa decidiu espalhar seus monstros pela Ilha enquanto o usava nas plantas de Hera, fazendo-as sofrer uma mutação e tomar conta de quase toda a Ilha Arkham. Com suas plantas dominando tudo, Batman - que já estava com uma fórmula de cura pronta - derrotou Hera antes de ir para a "festa" do Coringa. Chegando no bloco de celas, o Palhaço - com Scarface em seu braço - estava sentado em um trono feito no improviso, enquanto enviava seus capangas Titan para matar Batman. Após o mesmo deter os capangas, o Palhaço revelou ao Cavaleiro das Trevas que tinha Gordon de refém, decidindo atirar nele um dardo de Titan. Batman, no entanto, pulou na frente levando o tiro em seu lugar, resistindo a transformação. O Coringa "desabafou" sobre como ele sempre era impedido pelo Batman, e como gastou meses planejando o motim apenas para acabar daquele jeito, e decidiu que não tinha mais "motivos para viver", usando o último dardo de Titan em si mesmo. O Coringa, já transformado, levou o Batman que ainda resistia a mudança para o telhado, onde começaram a serem gravados pelo The Jack Ryder Show. Batman então usou a cura em si mesmo, e começou a lutar contra o Palhaço. Quando o mesmo se distraiu com o helicóptero de Jack Ryder, Batman usou esta chance para nocauteá-lo, terminando a luta ao socar o Coringa com as luvas cobertas de Gel Explosivo. Eventualmente o restante da Gangue do Coringa foram presos. Ele recebeu a cura mas de acordo com Gordon, a recuperação para alguns será mais lenta. O Coringa foi levado de volta à sua cela por vários policiais e sobreviventes do pessoal de segurança do Arkham. Enquanto preso e se recuperando dos efeitos do Titan, o Palhaço se sentiu humilhado, irritado e sedento por vingança. Enquanto planejava seu próximo passo, ele começou a notar que seu corpo não estava se recuperando bem depois da dose exagerada de Titan, e começou a temer que sua derrota nas mãos de Batman pudesse ter custado mais do que apenas ser preso novamente. Incidente da HQ Arkham City Após algum tempo depois de ser colocado na prisão de novo, o Coringa sabia que algo estava errado com ele. Ao investigar mais ele descobriu que ele teve uma overdose de Titan durante aquela noite no Arkham e agora estava morrendo aos poucos. Seu ânimo foi abalado e seu comportamento mudou, fazendo com que tais tipos de rumores percorressem o Asilo até os ouvidos da própria Arlequina. Enquanto esteve preso no Asilo, rumores da nova super-prisão a céu aberto chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Arkham City estava para ser aberta e o Palhaço queria ser o primeiro a chegar lá. Com ajuda de Arlequina disfarçada de guarda, ela se infiltrou em um grupo que levou o Coringa a um quarto isolado no Asilo, onde iriam matá-lo. Soltando seu pudinzinho, Arlequina o levou de barco, onde foram perseguidos pelo Batman. O barco do Coringa acabou explodindo, mas ele e Arlequina chegaram em Arkham City algum tempo antes de sua abertura oficial, onde começaram a estabelecer uma base na área em volta da antiga Siderúrgica Sionis, e a própria Siderúrgica seria sua base principal. Com a abertura de Arkham City, o Coringa começou a remontar sua gangue, e transformou todo o Distrito Industrial em uma grande armadilha temática em seu nome. Com esse crescimento de poder, a rivalidade entre ele, Pinguim e Duas-Caras se tornou mais forte do que nunca, com cada um tentando controlar Arkham City por completo. As disputas das gangues eram principalmente por armas e suprimentos (que vinham de vez em quando para a prisão). Um novo recruta chamado Lester Kurtz tentou impressionar o Coringa para entrar na sua gangue. Ele passou por todos seus testes e não caiu em suas brincadeiras mortais, sendo aceito pelo Palhaço. O que ele não sabia é que Lester mais tarde foi até o Pinguim para se unir a ele também, sendo aceito por ambos sem eles terem noção do que estava acontecendo. Lester mais tarde se viu entre as duas gangues durante o roubo de uma carga de armas dos TYGERs de Hugo Strange. Lester impediu que ambos pegassem as armas até mais tarde ser revelado de que ele era o Batman disfarçado, tentando investigar como funcionava Arkham City por dentro, e como suas gangues operavam. Antes de Arkham City Durante o incidente no Asilo Arkham, o Coringa havia produzido grandes quantidades de Titan em massa. Embora Batman assumisse que havia destruído a fórmula detonando os contêineres do laboratório secreto do Jardim Botânico, o Príncipe Palhaço do Crime havia planejado à sua frente, contrabandeando um suprimento do Asilo para Gotham. Uma vez estabelecido em Arkham City, o Coringa de alguma forma recuperou pelo menos doze contêineres e os contrabandeava para o complexo penitenciário como um ás no buraco para a guerra de gangues que se aproximava, embora alguns tenham sido perdidos para o território do Pinguim. Eventualmente, Bane ressurgiu, montando e presidindo uma competição de luta subterrânea, onde os presos lutaram em vão pelo privilégio de tentar derrubar seus homens. A notícia dessas lutas se espalhou por Arkham, e o Coringa deixou Bane surpreso. Quando Bane avançou para a matança, o capanga do Coringa desencadearam uma injeção de Titan que rasgou seu corpo, transformando-o em um monstro. Mal sobrevivendo à luta, Bane assassinou o monstro por misericórdia quando seu corpo mal formado começou a convulsionar sob a tensão e prometeu caçar as fontes restantes do Titan. Quando Batman interrompeu o tumulto do Coringa no Asilo Arkham, parecia que o relacionamento entre o recém-demente boneco Scarface e o Príncipe Palhaço havia terminado - até que um dos antigos capangas do Coringa, Mugsy Binks, apareceu na Usina Siderúrgica de Arkham City. Ele resgatou Scarface do antigo Asilo, sabendo que isso o faria ser favorecido pelo Coringa. E Mugsy foi habilidoso o suficiente para fazer mais uma dúzia de cópias, liberando o Coringa para mutilar qualquer fantoche que não o divertisse. Ele também passou longas horas confiando e realizando rotinas com seu novo "amigo" para deixar Arlequina com ciúmes. Isso pode ter sido uma manobra calculada para manipular as emoções dela, aproveitando sua personalidade mais severa para moldá-la no agente de campo brutal que o Coringa precisaria para a guerra de gangues. As forças do Coringa eram brutais até mesmo contra Seguranças da TYGER, fazendo o Palhaço ter seções com Hugo Strange. Strange se ofereceu para tornar os últimos dias do Coringa mais "confortáveis" em troca de sua cooperação, fornecendo médicos para examinar sua condição, seja como empregados de Arkham City ou sequestrando-os ilegalmente nas ruas de Gotham. Tudo o que o Coringa tinha que fazer era contar a Strange por que ele era do jeito que era. O Coringa aceitou a oferta e começou a recontar os acontecimentos de seu tempo como Capuz Vermelho, mas interrompeu a conversa em momentos significativos por semanas, exigindo um novo suprimento médico em troca de continuar. Não foi por necessidade, pois não houve progresso na cura de sua condição, mas por tédio; o Palhaço gostava de torturar e matar os médicos cativos por diversão e punição por falhar com ele. Ele até conseguiu de alguma forma deixar o corpo de uma dessas vítimas do lado de fora do elevador do escritório de Strange. Esses atos horríveis também foram uma cobertura para o maior plano de contingência do Coringa. Todo exame removeu cada vez mais seu sangue envenenado até que ele tenha armazenado o suficiente para infectar centenas de pessoas inocentes com sua doença, contrabandeando-as para os hospitais de Gotham. Eventualmente ele terminou de contar sua origem, culpando Batman pelo o que ele é hoje. Strange descartou toda a história como uma invenção para evitar a responsabilidade por suas ações reais, presunçosamente assumindo que ele tinha total controle da situação do Coringa. O Coringa casualmente virou a mesa para o professor, revelando que sabia que Strange o observava em sua cela no Asilo e havia conduzido sua própria investigação sobre os segredos ilícitos de Strange, provavelmente algumas de suas experiências altamente antiéticas. Enquanto o Coringa não estava ciente de tudo, ele agora tinha influência suficiente para ordenar que Strange recuasse, para que as informações não fossem divulgadas publicamente e arruinassem Arkham City, e para pedir as armas necessárias para travar seu lado na guerra de gangues. O Coringa eventualmente descobriu que Strange havia trago Sr. Frio em Arkham City para que ele produzisse medicamentos, substâncias e outros para ele, tendo Nora Fries de refém para que Frio colaborasse. Sabendo que o Sr. Frio poderia fabricar uma cura para sua doença, ele capturou e manteve Nora enquanto chantageava Frio para que fizesse a cura. Strange eventualmente ajudou o Pinguim a capturar Sr. Frio, mantendo preso no museu de Cobblepot e dando-lhe controle de suas armas. Com o passar do tempo, a Doença Titan foi piorando e a pele do Coringa começou a apresentar claras feridas. Para esconder este defeito dos demais na prisão, o Coringa se aliou com Basil Karlo, o Cara-de-Barro, permitindo que ele se transformasse no Palhaço e fizesse o "papel de sua vida". Karlo sabia o quão difícil seria atuar como Coringa e aceitou seu desafio. Tendo as habilidades incomparáveis de Cara-de-Barro sob seu comando, o Coringa continuou o usando não só como um dublê, mas para espionar Strage e outros na Ilha, além de plantar armadilhas e esquemas contra eles. Incidente de Arkham City O Coringa eventualmente descobriu que o Batman estava em Arkham City, e enquanto Arlequina sequestrava uma médica da Igreja, ele mandou deixar explosivos preparados na sala do sino, junto a câmeras de transmissão ao vivo. Quando Batman eventualmente chegou e salvou os reféns da Gangue do Coringa - uma equipe médica guardada por Aaron Cash - o Batman foi até a sala do sino na Igreja, onde o Palhaço o culpou por tudo que aconteceu desde o Asilo Arkham, mas sem mencionar que estava doente e morrendo. A transmissão foi feita no escuro para que Batman não pudesse ver seu rosto. O Morcego rastreou a transmissão na Siderúrgica Sionis, onde a médica Stacey Baker era torturada por Arlequina e seus homens por não ter conseguido "salvar o Coringa". Quando Batman a encontrou, Baker contou a ele que o Coringa estava com algo em seu sangue que o matava aos poucos, e o Palhaço havia culpado o "Titan". Sabendo do que se tratava, Batman foi até o Coringa, onde conseguiu ser capturado pelo Cara-de-Barro disfarçado. Acreditando que não havia nada de errado com o Príncipe Palhaço do Crime, o Coringa logo o surpreendeu com seu rosto ferido, dizendo que há "muito de errado" com ele. O Coringa havia colocado seu sangue no Batman, e também espalhou por vários hospitais em Gotham, ou seja, era provável que sem a cura, milhares morreriam. Batman agora se viu na situação de ter que ajudar o Coringa a conseguir uma cura ou morrer junto a inocentes de Gotham pela Doença Titan. Ao dar um meio de contato para o Batman, o Coringa lhe contou sobre o Sr. Frio e deixou o Morcego ir atrás dele. Com o passar da noite, o Coringa faria diversas ligações para Batman, deixando mensagens sarcásticas e de como estava se sentindo. Incidente de Arkham Knight Aparência A aparência do Coringa era de um homem muito alto e magro, com olhos verdes brilhantes, um queixo comprido e afiado, um nariz pontudo e um sorriso incomumente largo. Ele era identificado por sua pele branca, cabelos verdes e lábios vermelhos, que o faziam parecer um palhaço, embora parecesse que ele havia pintado os lábios para se dar um sorriso de palhaço, a fim de tornar o sorriso ainda mais amplo do que já era. Suas roupas sempre foram temáticas e bem coloridas, variando bastante com a ocasião. Na maior parte de sua vida, ele usava um terno roxo e laranja, com uma flor que cuspia ácido e outros brinquedos mortais que levava consigo. Durante a Doença TITAN, o Coringa teve várias lesões na pele, com várias erupções e feridas principalmente no rosto. Enquanto Batman tinha ilusões com o Palhaço, sua aparência geralmente variava (como quando teve uma ilusão do dia em que o Coringa aleijou Barbara Gordon), mas na maioria das vezes era a aparência do Palhaço sofrendo com a doença. Seu rosto e suas roupas serviram de teme para sua gangue, onde os vários dos lugares que serviram como sua base, eram reformados para assimilarem ao Coringa e seu jeito de se vestir. Personalidade Perfil psicológico Banco de dados do Batman *'Nome verdadeiro': Desconhecido Eu me preparei para assaltantes, assassinos, ladrões. Criminosos, cada vez mais extremos em seus métodos e personalidades. Mas nunca imaginei alguém como o "Coringa". Não há informações sobre ele em nenhuma base de dados criminal. Pelo que há nos registros, é como se ele tivesse saído do nada. Ele parece ser um psicopata engenhoso, com uma inteligência sádica, que tem prazer em causar caos, destruição e sofrimento. Habilidoso com explosivos e armas de fogo. Tem traços de personalidade compatíveis com insanidade criminal, embora sua instabilidade mental não o impediu de se infiltrar e controlar a organização criminosa do Máscara Negra. Sua capacidade de destruição irresponsável o torna uma ameaça a toda a cidade. Ele deve ser detido. Dra. Penelope Young *'SR. WHITE?' Meu paciente mais desafiador em Arkham. A desordem do Coringa desafia a classe fácil. Sua mudança rápida de humor sugere um distúrbio de personalidade limítrofe, mas ele não tem nenhum traço de problemas de identidade associados. Ele também exibe sinais de narcisismo profundo, mas ainda assim ele tem um senso bem desenvolvido dos outros, já que sua capacidade de manipular todo mundo, de atendentes a médicos em Arkham, é extraordinariamente bem desenvolvida; ele também mostra todos os sinais de um sofredor altamente funcional de personalidade anti-social. Às vezes eu realmente me pergunto se ele é de fato insano. *'Notas adicionais' Seu registro criminal deixa claro que ele é um maníaco homicida impenitente. Ele é extremamente manipulador; o arquivo detalhando as associações de Arlequina com ele é uma leitura fascinante. É lamentável que eu não estivesse na equipe na época para testemunhar sua sedução em primeira mão. Seu passado é desconhecido, e suas respostas para mim sobre isso são descontroladamente inconsistentes e frequentemente fantásticas. Dr. Hugo Strange *'Coringa' Dr. Hugo Strange: Nota Secundária Este criminoso auto-intitulado Príncipe Palhaço do Crime continua tão volátil e violento como sempre. Seu confronto com Batman no Asilo Arkham o deixou humilhado, com raiva e sede de vingança. Alguma forma de doença está se espalhando pelo Coringa, devastando seu rosto e corpo. Ele se recusou repetidamente a ser tratado por ninguém, exceto por sua 'enfermeira' especial Arlequina. O Coringa chegou a Arkham City rindo pra si mesmo -- o que é tão engraçado sobre este lugar? :~ Dr. Hugo Strange Atributos *Impiedoso maníaco homicida, embora sem um diagnóstico psicológico preciso *Força surpreendente em combate corporal *Passado desconhecido. Relatos conflitantes e não confirmados afirmam que ele foi um comediante fracassado, ladrão sem importância e pai de família arruinado *Emprega várias armas mortais, geralmente baseadas em brinquedos de pegadinhas *Frequentemente usa uma toxina que contrai o rosto da vítima em um sorriso parecido com o seu e leva à morte Notas *Psicopata. *Muito inteligente. *Imprevisível Arquivos de extorsão Galeria ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Promo_do_Coringa_AO.jpg|Imagem promocional do Coringa para Batman: Arkham Origins. Arte_conceitual_do_Coringa_AO_1.jpg|Arte conceitual do Coringa em Arkham Origins. Arte_conceitual_do_Coringa_AO_2.jpg Esboços_do_Coringa_AO.jpg|Esboços do Coringa. Esboços_do_Coringa_AO_2.jpg Esboços_do_Coringa_AO_3.jpg Arte_conceitual_do_Coringa_AO_1_e_2.jpg Arte_conceitual_do_Coringa_AO_3_e_4.jpg Batman Arkham Origins Joker.jpg Coringa.png|Coringa aparecendo pela primeira vez. CoringaAOB.jpg|Coringa em Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate. Jokerz.png ''Batman: Ataque ao Arkham'' Conceito_do_Coringa_AaoA.jpg|Arte conceitual do Coringa em Batman: Ataque ao Arkham. Coringa_prestes_a_fugir_em_AaoA.jpg|Coringa como prisioneiro. Coringa_em_AaoA.png ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Coringa_render_AA.jpg|Coringa em Batman: Arkham Asylum. ArkhamAsylumProfileImageJoker.jpg Notas_da_Young_do_Coringa_AA.png|Notas da Dra. Penelope Young sobre o Coringa. Conceitos_do_Coringa.jpg Conceitos_do_Coringa_2.jpg Conceitos_do_Coringa_3.jpg Conceitos_do_Coringa_Titan.jpg Conceitos_do_Coringa_Titan_2.jpg Conceitos_do_Coringa_Titan_3.jpg Joker playsation-ad.jpeg|Pacote "Mad House" exclusivo para PlayStation 3, temático do Coringa. TitanJoker batman1.jpg|Coringa Titan. Never.jpg|Coringa Titan contra Batman. ''Batman: Arkham City'' CoringaAC.png|O Coringa doente em Arkham City. CoringaHQAC.jpg|O Coringa na HQ Arkham City. PromoCoringaAC.jpg Coringa_cadeira_de_rodas.jpg Conceito_Coringa_face.jpg Conceito_Coringa.jpg Conceito_Coringa_colorido.jpg Coringa_AC_conceito.png Coringa_morto_conceito.png ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' ArkhamKnightProfileImageJoker.jpg|Coringa em Batman: Arkham Knight. Ringmaster_Joker.jpg|Coringa em Uma Questão de Família. Coringa_doente_AK.jpg Joker_(AK).jpg|Os pertences do Coringa no DPGC. Coringa_AK.jpg|O Coringa em uma das várias alucinações do Batman. Curiosidades *O principal dublador americano do Coringa é Mark Hamill - mais conhecido pelo seu trabalho como Luke Skywalker em Star Wars - que também dublou o Coringa em Batman: A Série Animada. **Curiosamente, as três últimas letras de seu nome e as três primeiras de seu sobre nome formam a palavra "Arkham": maARK HAMill. *Em Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate e Batman: Ataque ao Arkham, a voz americana do Coringa é de Troy Baker, conhecido por muitos trabalhos na dublagem de jogos como Pagan Min em Far Cry 4 e Booker DeWitt em . *O Coringa usa o nome falso "Jack White" provavelmente em referência a seu nome mais conhecido no universo DC, "Jack Napier", usado principalmente no filme de 1989 Batman e Batman: A Série Animada. *O Coringa é o personagem com mais Troféus (modelos 3D) da série. *O Coringa foi o primeiro vilão a ser um personagem jogável, ele pode ser jogável em uma DLC exclusiva da PlayStation Plus em Batman: Arkham Asylum e em qualquer console com o jogo Batman: Return To Arkham. *A idade do Coringa é desconhecida, mas os fãs chutam que ele tenha cerca de 10 a 20 anos a mais que Bruce Wayne. **É visto também que o Coringa foi envelhecendo durante a série Arkham, como mostrado em seu visual desde Batman: Arkham Origins até Arkham Knight. Além disso, a animação Ataque ao Arkham mostra o Coringa com um visual mais jovem do que em Arkham Asylum e mais velho do que em Arkham Origins. *Durante Batman: Arkham Origins e Batman: Arkham Asylum, o jogador pode ver o Coringa conversando com ele pelas TVs local, como as do Royal Hotel e dentro de alguns lugares no Asilo Arkham. *Em Batman: Arkham City o jogador recebe várias mensagens do Coringa mandadas do seu celular, como ele dizendo que agora poderá conversar com o seu melhor amigo quando quisesse e eventualmente poderiam marcar encontros. *O Coringa é o personagem que mais matou na série Batman Arkham e, caso ele existisse no mundo real, seria o maior assassino do mundo. *O Coringa é o único personagem jogável que toma dano ao cair de um lugar alto. *O Coringa admite em Arkham Origins que já trabalhou com Pistoleiro no passado. *Quando o Coringa ganhou o VGA 2011 Rewards, ele soltou uma placa de Arkham City dizendo "Opps.. Spoilers", e contando um pouco sobre o jogo. *A música tema do jogo Batman: Arkham Origins do Coringa é uma versão alternativa da música "Carol of the Bells". *Ao selecionar o modo Nova História +, durante a primeira cena onde o Coringa está sendo cremado, ele dará um susto no jogador com um grito, acordando e rindo enquanto diz que "foi assim que o Coringa morreu", ao invés do Comissário Gordon dizer "e foi assim que o Batman morreu". *No [[Batman: Arkham Knight - A Novelização Oficial do Game do Ano|romance de Batman: Arkham Knight]], é revelado que o Coringa e Espantalho tinham planejado as alucinações de Batman durante o jogo principal. A obra no entanto não deve ser considerada tão cânone quanto o jogo, seu material fonte, tendo essa informação do plano do Coringa e Espantalho como algo possível e discutível no cânone principal da série. Links externos *Coringa na Batman Wiki Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens em Arkham Origins Categoria:Personagens em Arkham Asylum Categoria:Personagens em Arkham City Categoria:Personagens em Arkham Knight Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Batman: Arkham Asylum Categoria:Batman: Arkham City Categoria:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Categoria:Batman: Arkham Origins Categoria:Batman: Arkham Knight Categoria:Vítimas da Doença TITAN Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Líderes de gangues Categoria:Antagonistas principais Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Batman: Return To Arkham Categoria:Batman: Ataque ao Arkham Categoria:Jogável Categoria:Identidades Categoria:Prisioneiros de Blackgate Categoria:Batman: Road To Arkham Categoria:Personagens de Return To Arkham Categoria:Personagens de Blackgate Categoria:Personagens de Road To Arkham Categoria:Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Categoria:Personagens de Arkham Unhinged Categoria:Batman: Arkham Unhinged